


Am Rande des Wahnsinns

by mllesatine



Series: Richtung Norden [1]
Category: Jarhead (2005)
Genre: Deutsch, M/M, Pre-Slash, warfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-22
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllesatine/pseuds/mllesatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie feiert man Silvester in der Achselhöhle der Welt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am Rande des Wahnsinns

**Author's Note:**

> Dank geht an meine Betas Rei und Gremo.

+++

“Frohes neues Jahr!”, ruft Fowler und hält einen Plastikbecher nach oben, ehe er den Inhalt mit einem einzigen Zug leert. Die anderen Jarheads stimmen johlend mit ein.

Plötzlich kann Swoff die Gegenwart seiner Kameraden, diesem Haufen Verlierer, nicht mehr ertragen. Swoff dreht sich um, verlässt das Zelt. Die Nacht ist sternenklar, nicht eine Wolke ist am Himmel zu erkennen. In der Ferne blinken die Lichter eines Flugzeugs über dem Horizont, das Swoff nicht hören kann, weil der Lärm des Camps alles andere verschluckt, aber er weiß, dass es da ist.

Public Enemy dröhnt ihm entgegen und vermischt sich mit Rock, den Swoff nicht kennt und auch nicht kennen will. Es klingt, als würde man Katzen das Fell abziehen. Aber hey - sie sind Marines. Die Möglichkeit, dass tatsächlich welche gehäutet werden, ist gar nicht so gering.

Als er zum Wachposten läuft, erwartet Swoff fast, eine von den Weihnachtskassetten zu hören, die Fergus vor 10 Tagen noch pausenlos abgespielt hat. Mit denen er uns allen auf die Nerven gefallen ist, denkt er. Der Platz zwischen den zwei Zelten ist leer, was typisch ist. Hier sollte eigentlich jemand Wache halten.

Swoff ist nicht mehr dafür verantwortlich, dass sich ein Jarhead auf den Campingstuhl setzt und mit dem M-16 Gewehr über den Knien die halbe Nacht auf die Zeltwände starrt, aber wenn Sykes es mitbekommt, dass sein Platoon seine Pflichten erneut vernachlässigt, müssen sie alle dafür bezahlen. Fergus kann nicht mit Wachdienst an der Reihe sein. Nachdem er zu Weihnachten einen verdammten Großalarm ausgelöst hat und jedem Marine im Umkreis von fünf Meilen ein Feuerwerk aus roten Blendgranaten geliefert hat, hat niemand mehr mit ihm die verhassten Nachtwachen getauscht. Fergus hat einen neuen Namen weg - Rakete. Er hat sich entschuldigt, gesagt, dass es an seinen Würstchen lag und er wirklich nicht vorhatte etwas in Brand zu stecken.

Nach dem ersten Schock haben alle Fergus’ Erklärungen lustig gefunden, aber Swoff weiß, was hätte passieren können, wenn es richtige Munition gewesen wäre. Er möchte sich nicht vorstellen, wie klein der Schuhkarton gewesen wäre, in dem sie Fergus’ Überreste nach Hause zu seiner Mutter geschickt hätten.

Ein Geräusch warnt ihn - das Knirschen von Sand - und Swoff springt einen halben Schritt zurück, ehe er Troy erkennt.

“Verdammt”, flucht Troy laut, sein M-16 im Anschlag. “Warum bist du nicht mit den anderen feiern, Swofford? Keine Lust auf das traute Beisammensein mit der Familie?” Er setzt sich in den Klappstuhl vor Swoff, sein Gewehr stellt er gegen die Zeltwand links und fixiert Swoff.

Swoff sieht ihm dabei zu. Troy hat sich selbst erschrocken, doch er konnte es besser verbergen. Swoff ist wieder einmal froh, dass Troy Nerven wie Drahtseile hat und ihn nicht auf Anhieb erschossen hat. _Friendly fire_ ist so ziemlich die dümmste Art, auf die man sterben kann. Dümmer als eine Munitionskiste mit einem Campingkocher in Brand zu stecken.

“Ich dachte, der Wachposten ist nicht besetzt.” Die Ausrede klingt selbst über den konstanten Lärm hinweg lahm. Troy hat sich ein wenig nach vorn gelehnt und es ist gut möglich, dass er von Swoffs Lippen abliest, weil es so laut ist, dass ein einzelnes Wort nicht über die Distanz von zwei Schritten verstanden werden kann.

“Musste nur eben mal ne Stange in die Ecke stellen”, erklärt Troy. Er mustert Swoff unverhohlen, setzt dann nach: “Warum bist du hier draußen?”

Swoff zuckt mit den Schultern.

“Mir fällt die Decke auf den Kopf. Die dummen Arschlöcher da drin machen mich noch wahnsinnig”, sagt er und deutet in Richtung Zelt.

“Du gehörst selbst zu dieser Sorte Arschloch.”

Swoff lächelt halbherzig. Die Uniform macht sie alle gleich. Wenn es auch nur einen dämlichen Wichser unter den Marines gibt, dann bekommen alle anderen dieses Abzeichen verpasst. Ein Jarhead ist die Summe aller Marines, die vor ihm da waren und derer, die nach ihm kommen werden. Jedes Saufgelage, das in einer Schlägerei endet, jedes _friendly fire_, jedes Kriegsverbrechen geht auf seine Kosten.

Swoff sieht seine Kameraden und er sieht sich selbst. Er sieht die Arschlöcher, für die der Krieg eine Wichsvorlage ist und die sich dann, wenn es richtig losgeht, in die Hose pissen. Er sieht diesen ganzen “jugendlichen Überschwang”, von dem Sykes einmal gesprochen hat. Die Arroganz, der Heldenmythos, die Wir-sind-die-Größten-Einstellung. Und er will diesen Idioten eine verpassen, wenn er daran denkt, dass er selbst einmal so war. Oder immer noch ist. Es heißt doch, der Krieg bringt das Schlechteste in einem Menschen zum Vorschein, nie das Gute. Wo hat er diesen Satz nur schon gehört?

“Alles in Ordnung, Swoff?”

“Hm, was?”

“Stehst du wieder neben deinen Socken?”

Swoff schüttelt den Kopf. “Ich habe an was Anderes gedacht.”

Troy nimmt sein Gewehr vom Boden auf, fährt mit den Fingerspitzen über Lauf und Abzug. Seine Stimme klingt lakonisch, fast gelangweilt.

“Cortez hat vorhin Bilder seiner Frau herumgezeigt. Hast du sie gesehen?”

Swoff nickt unbeeindruckt. “Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Schwangere so dicke Bäuche haben.”

Troy lacht.

“Hast du was Neues von Kristina gehört?”

Wenn sie nicht allein wären, würde Troy nie so eine Frage stellen. Swoff selbst würde auch nie antworten.

“Fickt wahrscheinlich gerade ihren neuen Macker.” Swoff spuckt zur Seite aus, der Geschmack des Abendessens hängt in seinem Mund. Zur Feier des Tages war der Fraß sogar lauwarm. Spaghetti in Tomatensoße, die aussahen wie dicke, weiße Würmer in geronnenem Blut.

“Schreibt, er ist nur ein Freund, mit dem sie reden kann.”

“He, die Ausrede kenne ich.”

“Wenn ich wenigstens dort wäre und dem Pisser eine reinhauen könnte, aber so”, Swoff zuckt mit den Schultern, “ist es sinnlos, sich aufzuregen.”

“Du klingst so, als hätte sie dir das Herz gebrochen”, meint Troy.

Diesen Moment sucht sich Escobar aus, um auf der Bildfläche zu erscheinen, keine zwei Schritte hinter ihm folgt Cortez.

“Swofford”, nuschelt Escobar. “Wie geht’s dir, mein Freund?” Er schlingt einen Arm um Swoffs Schultern, zieht ihn an sich.

“Wir haben schon ohne dich angefangen”, verkündet Cortez. Swoff fällt auf, dass Cortez sich deutlich besser auf den Beinen hält als Escobar, der schwankt wie ein Seemann auf Landgang.

Escobar wendet sich an Troy. “Muss Troy-boy heute Nachtwache schieben? So’n Pech. Nimm dich vor den Campingkochern in Acht. Kein Feuerwerk, klar?”

Er beginnt zu lachen, macht sich auf den Weg zurück ins Zelt. Swoff lässt sich mitziehen. So ein bisschen Selbstgebrauter ist keine schlechte Idee mehr.

“Frohes neues Jahr”, sagt Troy. Swoff verdreht sich den Hals, um einen Blick auf Troy werfen zu können, der absolut ruhig dasitzt, das Gewehr über den Knien, den Blick bereits auf einen Punkt in der Wüste gerichtet, den nur er sehen kann.

“Ja, dir auch.”

Er erwacht Stunden später neben seinem Bett, mit einer Zunge, die sich anfühlt, als hätte er versucht, Sand aufzulecken. Swoff richtet sich auf, hört zum ersten Mal, was ihn geweckt hat.

Eine Fliegeralarmübung und das unvermeidliche “Gas! Gas! Gas!”. Sykes steht in der Mitte des Zeltes, der König der ABC-Übungen auf seinem Thron, und überwacht ihre chaotischen Versuche, sich die MOPP-Anzüge überzuziehen. Wenn Swoff wüsste, dass die Maske tatsächlich hilft, ihn vor den chemischen Waffen zu schützen, die Saddam bereits an Zehntausenden Kurden ausprobiert hat, würde er sich etwas mehr beeilen. Aber da ist die Tatsache, dass der Trinkschlauch bereits vor Monaten abgebrochen ist und er die Maske absetzen muss, wenn er nicht verdursten oder vor Erschöpfung sterben will.

Ich weiß, dass ihr euch gestern Abend zulaufen lassen habt; ich kann es nicht beweisen, aber ihr werdet dafür bezahlen, sagt Sykes’ Blick, der einmal mehr auf Swoff gerichtet ist.

“So Ladys, da ihr schon mal wach seid und euch schön gemacht habt, nutzen wir Saddams Weckruf doch gleich für einen kleinen Lauf ums Gelände.”

Swoff denkt, dass er das Stöhnen seiner Kameraden hört, aber er kann sich nicht sicher sein. Mit der Maske ist alles gedämpft, zweigeteilt und sein Kopf in Watte gepackt. Er nimmt die Welt als unbeteiligter Zuschauer wahr.

Als er fünf Meilen und 50 Grad Celsius später die Maske vom Kopf reißt und sein Magen sich wie von selbst leert, ist Sykes sofort zur Stelle und klärt ihn darüber auf, was für eine Schande er für das ganze Corps ist.

“Swofford, bist du fertig mit Kotzen?”

Das Jahr fängt gut an, denkt Swoff, richtet sich auf und sieht Sykes an.

“Du wärst jetzt tot, Swofford, hörst du mich? Deine Lungen hätten sich mit Giftgas gefüllt, das deine Atemorgane weggeätzt hätte.” Sykes betont das Wort “geätzt”, als ob Swoff nicht wüsste, was das bedeutet. Er hat Bilder gesehen von kurdischen Kindern, denen Nase und Mund fehlten, von Napalmopfern des Vietnamkrieges, von Senfgaswolken des ersten Weltkrieges.

“Die verdammten Masken funktionieren nicht”, sagt Escobar nun. Sie haben sich alle um Swoff versammelt, ihre Masken abgenommen und warten auf Sykes Reaktion.

“Das ist die Antwort, die Amerika und das hehre Corps auf Saddams Kriegsführung hat. Das ist es, was wir _deshalb_ tun werden”, sagt Sykes.

“Und dann was? Beten?”, fragt Kuhn.

“Der Geruch von Napalm am frühen Morgen”, murmelt Troy vor sich hin. Er steht ein wenig außerhalb ihres Kreises und schafft es auch ohne Maske den unbeteiligten Zuschauer zu spielen.

“Luft anhalten?”, fragt Cortez wütend.

Fowler sagt nichts. Er lässt seine Maske zu Boden fallen und tritt mit dem Fuß dagegen. Swoff fällt ein, dass Sykes verheiratet ist und zwei Kinder hat. Er sieht Cortez’ Frau vor sich, die Hand über einen hochschwangeren Bauch gelegt. Er beugt sich nach vorn und würgt Flüssigkeit hervor, die sofort vom trockenen Wüstenboden aufgesaugt wird.

“Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir, Swofford?”

“Magenprobleme, Sir.”

Sykes glaubt ihm kein Wort, aber er schickt Swoff trotzdem zum Ambulanzzelt, wo man ihm zwei Tabletten und eine Menge Wasser gibt und ihn dann in Ruhe lässt. Swoff rollt sich auf einer Liege zusammen und versucht zu schlafen.

Er weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, aber als er die Augen wieder aufschlägt, sitzt Troy neben ihm. Swoff setzt sich auf und sieht Troy fragend an.

“Sykes schickt mich. Ich soll sehen, ob es dir besser geht.”

“Wenn ich sage, mir geht’s schlecht, schickt er mich dann nach Hause?”

“In einem Leichensack vielleicht. Geht es dir denn besser?”

Swoff nickt.

“Hast du was gegessen?”

“Der Sanni hat mir vorhin ein MRE angeboten, aber du weißt, dieser dehydrierte Scheiß ist was zum Abgewöhnen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er das minderwertige Resteessen behalten kann.”

“Man reihert endlos.”

Swoff lacht.

“Deine Magenprobleme haben nicht zufällig was mit dem Kanister zu tun, den Sykes vorhin beinahe gefunden hätte?”

“Oh scheiße. Haben diese Idioten nicht aufgeräumt?” Swoff wirft Troy einen Blick zu.

“Du verarscht mich doch.”

“Vielleicht.”

“Es war eher eine Kombination aus beidem”, sinniert Swoff. “Die Hitze unter dem Anzug und der Maske und der Schnaps.”

Troy hat seinen Blick wieder auf den Zelteingang gerichtet. “Gut, ich dachte schon, ich müsste deinen Bauch streicheln, um dich wieder fit für den Dienst im STA Platoon zu machen.”

“Meinen Bauch streicheln? Geht’s dir noch gut? Zu lange in der Sonne gestanden?”

“Komm schon, Swofford! Hat deine Mutter das nie gemacht, als du ein kleiner Junge warst und Bauchschmerzen hattest?”

Swoff kann sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, dass seine Mutter so etwas jemals getan hätte.

“Ich war nicht oft krank als Kind.”

Troy hebt die Schultern, lässt sie dann wieder herabsinken. Es ist nicht direkt Schulterzucken, eher eine methodische Übung, präzise ausgeführt.

“Du hast wahrscheinlich Magenschmerzen, weil du nichts gegessen hast”, sagt Troy. “Wir sollten zurück.”

Draußen läuft ihnen Fowler über den Weg, der abwechselnd Swoff und Troy ansieht, dann einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf das Ambulanzzelt wirft.

“Sehnsucht nach deinem Freund gehabt?”, fragt er Troy. Sie kommen in den Genuss eines grenzdebilen Grinsens.

Swoff kann die Worte lautlos mitsprechen, die Troy nun sagt.

“Neidisch, Fowler?”

Troy geht an ihm vorbei, nicht ohne Fowler mit seiner Schulter anzurempeln. Fowler nimmt es hin, fixiert dann Swoff.

“Du hältst besser deine verdammte Fresse, Fowler, bevor ich dir ein paar Zähne ausschlage”, warnt Swoff.

Fowler nimmt die Hände nach oben, seine Haltung drückt dennoch Spott aus. "Ich verstehe schon, Swoffie. Dir ist die Vaseline ausgegangen, deshalb bist du jetzt so angepisst."

Swoff ignoriert ihn, dreht sich um und läuft an den Zelten vorbei zum Rand des Dreiecks. Sie nennen ihr Camp Dreieck, weil die Eckpunkte auf der Karte ein schräges Dreieck ergeben, dessen Spitze nach Kuweit zeigt. Hier, wo der Horizont eine flimmernde Verschmelzung von Wüstensand und klarem, blauem Himmel ist, das Röhren der Autokarawanen nach Ägypten wie gedämpftes Gelächter, spürt Swofford, wie ihm langsam jeder Sinn für Realität entgleitet.

Wenn man nicht aufpasst, träumt man von Sand, der die Augen blind kratzt und die Ohren verstopft. Oder davon seinen besten Freund nieder zu schlagen, sich auf ihn zu setzen und seinen Bauch zu streicheln. Swoff stoppt den Gedanken, indem er sich die Hände vor das Gesicht schlägt und tief einatmet. Er sitzt im Schneidersitz da, sein Gewehr, ohne das er nicht leben, nicht atmen kann, neben ihm. Er weiß nicht einmal, dass er es bei sich hatte, aber es ist trotzdem da. Der einzige Fixpunkt in einem Leben, das wie Sand durch die Hände rinnt, wenn man nicht hinsieht.

Und er erinnert sich an das, was er Fergus vor wenigen Tagen angetan hat.

Er nimmt das Geräusch des Gewehrlaufs, der über seine Zahnreihen fährt, kaum wahr. Wie ist sein Gewehr überhaupt in die Nähe seines Mundes gekommen? Eine Waffe, dessen Ladung seinen Hinterkopf innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen in eine Masse aus blutigen Knochenstücken und zerfetzter Gehirnmasse verwandeln könnte.

“Swoff”, dringt eine zögernde Stimme an sein Ohr und erst als er die Hand sieht, die den Gewehrlauf langsam wegschiebt, weiß er, dass er nicht halluziniert.

“Was zur Hölle tust du da? Willst du dich umbringen, Swofford?”, fragt Troy, nachdem er sich neben ihn gesetzt hat. Seine Hand hält den Gewehrlauf umschloss und ruht auf Swoffords Oberschenkel.

“Sieh dir die Wüste an.” Swoff deutet auf den grellen Himmel, der sich in der Endlosigkeit aus weißem Sand spiegelt. “Manchmal denke ich, dass wir hier nie wieder rauskommen.”

“Das wird sicher nicht passieren, wenn du dich umbringst.”

“Du weißt, dass ich nicht abgedrückt hätte.”

Swoff sieht Troy nicken. Der Rest ist Schweigen, denkt er, aber Troy, der sonst das stereotype Vorbild eines Scharfschützen - lautlos und tödlich - ist, lenkt Swoffs Blick zurück zum Horizont und sagt: “Denkst du auch an die Dinge, die du tun wolltest, aber nicht getan hast? Bereust du, dass du manches nicht getan hast? Weil es jetzt zu spät sein könnte?”

“Was redest du da?”, fragt Swoff, obwohl er eigentlich sagen wollte, dass es ihm genauso geht. “Ist das der Grund für dein Branding?”

Troys Augen weiten sich für einen kurzen Moment, dann beginnt er langsam zu lächeln.

“Vielleicht.”

“Kann ich es noch mal sehen?”

“Du kriegst wohl nicht genug von meinem heißen Körper?” Troy zieht dennoch seinen Stiefel aus, krempelt sein Hosenbein nach oben und präsentiert das USMC Logo auf seiner Wade.

“Wie weh tat es?”

“Warum? Soll ich es dir machen?”

Swoff sieht Troy grinsen.

“Bietest du dich an, Troy-boy?”

Troy schlägt ihm gegen den Arm, zieht den Stiefel wieder an. “Wir sollten wirklich zurück. Sykes hat noch was vor.”

“Das Jahr fängt gut an.”

“Es gibt nichts besseres, als einen Krieg”, stimmt Troy zu. Sie haben beide Angst, aber es hat keinen Sinn sich die Angst immer wieder vorzuhalten. Manchmal ist es besser, alles runter zu spielen und Witze zu machen, besser als das endlose Warten, die Langeweile und der kriechende Wahnsinn.

Troy hält ihm eine Hand entgegen und Swoff zieht sich daran hoch. Troy steht mit dem Rücken zur Wüste, im Gegenlicht der Sonne, deshalb kann Swoff seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten, als Troy seine Hand weiter festhält, länger als es nötig wäre.

“Swoff. Ich weiß nicht, was in deinem Betonschädel vor sich geht, aber ich will dich nicht noch mal dabei erwischen, wie du an der verdammten Gewehrmündung nuckelst, verstanden?”

“Mein Gewehr ist mein bester Freund”, sagt Swoff, aber Troy geht nicht darauf ein, packt Swoffs Hand fester.

“Hast du mich verstanden, Swofford?”

“Ja, Sir”, sagt Swoff langsam. Troy lächelt ihn an, lässt seine Hand los, drängt sich an Swoff vorbei.

“Komm schon! Steh da nicht so dumm in der Gegend rum.”

Swoff schließt sich ihm an und zusammen gehen sie durch das Lager zurück zu ihren Zelten. Ein weiterer Tag in der Achselhöhle der Welt ist vergangen. Swoff blickt noch einmal zurück zum Horizont. Er sollte dankbar sein, dass er noch am Leben ist und halbwegs bei Verstand.

 

Ende (Fortsetzung folgt)


End file.
